Leaving, chapter 5: Promblems, part 1: Mighty Past
by Kuraiko Kurohoshi
Summary: After a harsh weekend, a peaceful day of school... with Ranma? Yeah, right!


  
Disclaimer :  
  
Ranma 1/2 is not mine.  
Slayers is not mine.  
  
  
Note : This is a Ranma/Slayers fusion, in the sense that the Slayers characters   
and magic system were incorporated in the Ranmaverse, and changed to better fit   
Modern Japan, with a different dynamic between the characters. C&C is greatly   
appreciated and can be sent to ranma_666@hotmail.com or ICQ# 45118495. Thank   
you.  
  
*******  
  
What happened before:  
  
Prologue:  
Ranma jumps off a cliff in front of everyone, and is thought dead. Akane finds   
out about Ryoga's curse.  
  
Chapter 1:  
We find out how Ranma survived the fall. Akane sees Ranma and goes back to   
Nerima to get help. Everyone of the normal cast finds out too and goes.  
  
Chapter 2:  
We see tidbits of the first week of Ranma's new life. Amongst other things, Lina   
sets Ranma up with a girl in their class who's interested in him, with the   
excuse of tutoring.  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Nerima gang chases Ranma, with little success as he shows them his new   
power. Nabiki gets a taste of her own medecine as she attempts to make a 'deal'   
with Lina, forcing her not to tell anything... much.  
  
Chapter 4:  
Ranma and Lina try a preemptive strike and fail miserably, another chase ending   
in Ranma lashing out against Akane. He gets home to find his father returned and   
Mei passed out on the couch.  
  
  
*******  
  
" " spoken   
' ' thought  
Chinese  
  
*******  
  
Leaving, chapter 5  
  
Promblems  
  
Part 1: The Mighty Past  
  
*******  
  
Ranma got out of his Monday math class with a big sigh. "Oh god... Lucky   
the rumor of a pop quiz wasn't true." he said to Lina, going down the hall.  
  
"Damn right." she shot back. "You would failed one through and through. I   
bet you didn't even understand a word of what he said today." She stopped at her   
locker, Ranma going only two over for his.  
  
He sighed. "I didn't even hear what he was saying." he confessed,   
whispering to her.  
  
Lina nodded, as if expecting that much. "Worried about Mei, huh?" He only   
looked at her. "Yeah. Kinda obvious." She took out her gym clothes. "You can   
always try to talk to her at the tryouts. There's always lots of free time..."  
  
"Eh... come again?" Ranma asked, confused.  
  
"The tryouts. You know?" He shook his head. "Oh. It's for the finals in gym   
class. The last two days before the finals week are like school Olympics. Today   
we do tryouts to choose 4 sports to compete in." She closed her locker, waiting   
for Ranma. "They didn't do that at Furinkan?"  
  
"Nope." He took his gym clothes and closed his locker, walking with Lina to   
the gym. "So... I'm supposed to choose which sports I want to do?"  
  
"More or less. You get to pick the sports you'd like to compete in, and if   
you do good enough today to qualify, you're in." she explained.  
  
"Hum..." Ranma was still confused. "But I'm the best in every sport." he   
stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure, Mr. Big-bad-martial-artist."  
  
"Honest!" he replied, sincere. "I've never been beaten at my old school.   
I'm the strongest and fastest around." Somehow, he actually sounded humble.  
  
Still unconvinced, she made no effort to hide it from him. "In that case,   
just don't give it your all, Mr. Big Shot."  
  
Ranma sighed. "It's not that simple, Lina. That damn gym teacher's been on   
my case because he could see I wasn't really trying. He's bound to be even worse   
for this."  
  
"Oh, come on. You're not *that* good."  
  
"Perhaps you forgot what I did this weekend." he replied. Lina got this   
wondering look as she thought, and he stopped her, looking her straight in the   
eyes. "Lina, I don't need my full strength to shatter concrete, I can run faster   
than most people on bikes and I can polevault without the damn pole! Just what   
does it take to convince you?!?" he hissed at her.  
  
"Okay, okay, geez!" she shot back, getting his hands off her shoulders.   
"You're getting annoying... why the hell you asking me for? Nothing I can do   
about it..." She suddenly got an idea. "Why don't you pick the 4 sports you   
least excel at, then?"  
  
Ranma blinked. "Like what? I told you--"  
  
"Yeah yeah, you're the best, I know." Like she truly believed that. "But...   
how about kendo. You said your style was mainly hand-to-hand, so maybe you'll   
have to actually try to compete. You know, Gourry made second in the regional   
championships last year. He could give you a run for your money."  
  
Imagination went wild as Ranma tried to think of Gourry actually being good   
at something. "You're talking about Gourry, right? This tall, blond hair, smart   
as a pie and the guy you deny having any feelings for?"  
  
"I do not have feelings for Gourry!" she hissed back at him. "And if you're   
gonna be like that, why should I help you?" She turned and took off for the gym.  
  
"Oh, geez... why can't she just admit it? It's so obvious her nose should   
grow when she denies it..." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Although she does have a   
point..." He continued on his way. "I haven't really studied kendo... although I   
think I fought Kuno enough times to know a few things, and M- Nodoka did teach   
me a little before I finally left h- Nerima..." His head twitched imperceptibly,   
a hand going to it as a little headache came, but faded right off.  
  
He shrugged it off and got into the boys' locker room, sitting down on the   
bench, alone. After one week, all he had gotten in the measure of friends was   
his sister Lina, her pseudo-boyfriend Gourry, Mei, who was now practically   
ignoring him, and a bunch of giggling schoolgirls after he had made the mistake   
of taking off his gym shirt to wipe his sweat last Friday. Funny how that had   
never happened back in Furinkan. Maybe it was because of the hanging threat of   
his fiancees for any new competition.  
  
Ranma quickly changed, the silence of the empty locker room getting to him,   
and took off for the gym. He jogged to join the group of guys, sitting down in   
the back as the teacher started his lecture on the tryouts. had Ranma half-  
listened as Lina had given him the brunt of it. He found himself chin in hand,   
elbow on a knee, as his gaze slowly turned towards the girls' group, to one   
particular long-haired girl specifically, an almost longing look came to his   
eyes, as last night's events returned in his mind...  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Ranma was practically done telling the events of the weekend to his father   
when a groan interrupted him. Recognizing the voice quickly, he practically   
teleported to Mei's side. "Mei!! Are okay???"  
  
The girl slowly sat up on the couch, hand on her forehead. "Ooh..." She   
blinked her eyes to the light and she gathered her surroundings. Her eyes fell   
on Ranma and she used him to focus. Said eyes immediately narrowed, eyebrows   
coming down, and the targeted boy couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his   
spine at the first negative expression he had ever seen on the girl.  
  
Lina silently distanced herself, letting the upset girl get up. Mei's eyes   
didn't waver from Ranma's as she got up, stood right in front him, reared a hand   
back and wordlessly slapped him. Turning a heigthened nose at his fallen form,   
she grabbed her schoolbag that was on the coffee table and walked out, closing   
the door solidly behind her. Sprawled on the couch, right cheek puffed and   
swollen, Ranma looked at her go with wide eyes, blinking as the door slammed.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Ranma blinked himself out of it as the door slammed in his mind, matching   
the cry of the coach in front of him.  
  
"Listen up, people! This year, we have 10 events for you all to compete in!   
You have to be in at least 1 of the 5 tracks events; 100m dash, 110m hurdle,   
400m relay, high jump and long jump. You have to be in at least 1 of the 3 team   
events; baseball, basketball and soccer for boys, softball, volleyball and   
tennis for girls. The last two events are kendo and karate." he explained loud   
and clear.  
  
A girl immediately raised her hand, not waiting to talk. "Sensei! Is there   
going to be an extra event for bonus points this year?" she asked, seemingly   
very eager for there to be one; Ranma could guess she really needed those extra   
points just by the smallness of her raised arm.  
  
The coach seemed to hesitate to answer. "Erm, yes, well, I still haven't   
decided on that yet. It's nothing certain, but if there is one it'll be mixed   
double tennis." He clapped his hands hard together, taking a more serious look.   
"Alright! Everything's been said, so everybody out!" He motioned to the exits.  
  
All of the students got up and poured out of the gym, Ranm trailing behind,   
looking longingly at Mei. 'Neither Lina or Father knows what happened... she was   
just found knocked out in front of the house...'  
  
"Inverse!"  
  
'I'd just like to know...' he continued musing.  
  
"Inverse!"  
  
'Whoever did that to her obviously said something to upset her, but what?'  
  
"INVERSE!"  
  
Ranma jumped, startled, looking around. His brain finally registered he was   
being called upon, and he turned to the yelling coach. "Hum, yes sir?" he   
tentatively said.  
  
"Inverse, today you better be trying for real at the tryouts. I don't know   
how you faked that sweat Friday, but you weren't even breathing hard. I want you   
to do your best, understood?!?" the man glowered.  
  
"Humm... Yes sir." Ranma sweatdropped. 'Damn it... I forgot to fake the   
breathing...' And he had been so proud of his idea to use chi to heat up himself   
to sweat so much, too.  
  
The coach, aptly named Genki Fujisawa, motioned for Ranma to follow the   
others outside, and followed once he started. "Now... what sports do you have in   
mind?" he asked.  
  
"Err..." The sweatdrop behind his head was joined by another. "I'm... not   
sure yet." he said tentatively.  
  
"Yes... with your speed, stamina and strength, I'm sure the choice of   
sports to compete in is difficult..." the man agreed.  
  
Ranma now sported about a dozen sweatdrops. "Err... Yeah..." he hesitated.   
'This is not good...' he thought.  
  
"Now, it seems you weren't listening, so I'll repeat the main rule for   
these mini-Olympics. No matter how well you do, if you're not trying your best,   
you're flunking my class. Got that, Inverse?" he asked sternly.  
  
The back of Ranma's head was covered in tiny beads of sweat. "Yes, sir." he   
said. 'I am SO screwed...' His father had given him good grades to go along with   
his new identity, but he still had to do well, especially in gym class since he   
wanted to study phys. ed. to be a dojo sensei. But getting the grade he needed   
was entailing risks he wasn't quite willing to take.  
  
Still thinking, Ranma ran to the end of the line for the 100 meter dash,   
which also qualified as a test for the relay event. His thoughts were ashamble.   
'I have to pick 4... the 4 sports I'm less familiar with... let's see... I have   
to pick one track, and speed and jump are out of the question, so it's going to   
be 110 meter hurdle... the team one... baseball and soccer are just hitting and   
running, so it's going to be basketball... and the last two, kendo and karate.'   
He sighed. 'It's not going to be easy...'  
  
"Hey! Inverse! Take your place!" Startled again, Ranma glowered at the   
assistant coach before taking a running stance. "On your marks!" Ranma blinked,   
and trying not to look too sheepish imitated the position of the three other   
runners. "Ready! Get set!" The starting gun was fired.  
  
Ranma was surprised enough by the bang, not really having heard it before,   
that his response time to it was the same as the other students. Taking off, not   
bothering to hold back, he quickly outdistanced the others and crossed the   
finish line when the others were barely passed the halfway point. Stopping on a   
dime, he turned to the assistant coach with the stopwatch, curious about his   
time.  
  
The man was staring at the stopwatch, too shocked to have stopped it for   
Ranma. The upset boy nudged him, causing the man to stop the timer about one   
second before the other students crossed the line. "Err..." he blinked at the   
result. "11.25 seconds for Inverse Ranma." he called, as the other assistants   
called the times for the other students.  
  
Almost correcting the man, Ranma shrugged, not caring, as it would only   
move the spotlight more on himself, and ignoring the half-hearted   
congratulations moved on to the next event. Standing bored in the line for the   
110m hurdle, he almost jumped skyhigh when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ranma. I saw you run the 100m dash and I wanted to congratulate   
you." the boy behind him said.  
  
Ranma turned, about to say an angry retort, when he saw who it was. "Oh!   
Hey Gourry!" He smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah, well, it was nothing, really. I   
just run fast."  
  
"Oh, don't be modest, Ranma, you're the fastest in school, easily! Are you   
going to compete next week?" Gourry asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, it'd be too easy. I'm gonna choose sports that are   
at least a little challenging to me." he replied.  
  
"I hear that, but why'd you run the 100m dash then? You only have to try   
for the events you want to participate in, if you're sure to get in." he   
explained.  
  
Ranma blinked less than intelligently. "I do?" He sighed, shrugging. "Well,   
if we only have an hour for the tryouts, it makes sense, I guess. Thanks." He   
patted Gourry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, no problem. So are you trying out for the hurdles? I'm going to in   
case I don't make it in the 100m dash. There are some really fast people in   
school, you know." he commented.  
  
"Err, yeah, I guess." Ranma moved up in line. "So, what else are you   
trying?"  
  
"Well, kendo of course, basketball and soccer. What about you?" Gourry   
explained, wincing with Ranma as one guy only half-succeeded at jumping one   
hurdle. "I thought those were supposed to fall when you hit them." he commented.  
  
"Me too." he replied. "Ouch. Anyway, I'm trying for kendo and basketball   
too, with karate." He grinned. "I hope we end up facing each other." 'I'd like   
to know what my sister's boyfriend is made of.' he added in his head.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Gourry replied in his usual way. "So, kendo and karate?   
Lina mentioned you liked martial arts." he stated.  
  
Repressing a snort, Ranma only nodded, looking at two other students making   
a run for it over the hurdles, noting the technique and trying to figure out the   
details; he had never really bothered with Olympic sports, as his fa-- as Genma   
had said, those athletes only trained for one sport, while martial arts   
necessitated a complete physical training for all possibilities.  
  
Thinking he had it down, Ranma was wearing a smirk when it came to be his   
turn. No longer taken off guard by the gun fire, he was off in a flash, taking   
care to barely skim the hurdles as he ran, knowing speed was gained when his   
feet were on the ground. He tried not to think of the part of him that was   
squeezed each time he jumped a hurdle, and quickly made it to the finish, ahead   
of the other student by two hurdles.  
  
Taking a few walking steps to stop, Ranma made sure to look like he was   
breathing hard. He also made his chi flare for a few seconds, still invisible to   
the untrained eye, heating his body so he would come to sweat in time. A few   
curses passed through his head as he thought of why he had to do that, then he   
looked around, not caring about his time. He blatantly ignored the group of   
giggling girls that sporadically glanced his way, and having spotted the   
basketball courts, waited for Gourry to have his run.  
  
Seeing the two runners come his way from fifteen feet past the finish line,   
Ranma got big eyes and looked away, now knowing why those girls had been   
giggling at him. And BOYS were supposed to be perverts?!?  
  
Trying to put those thoughts away -- girls in general, and one in   
particular -- he calmly waited for Gourry. It didn't take long for the man to   
barrel past him, slowing down to a walk, breathing slightly hard at the run.   
Ranma joined the boy. "Not bad." he commented.  
  
"Thanks." He took a deep breath and let it out to return to normal   
breathing. "So, where are you going next?" he asked.  
  
Ranma took a good look around. At first there had been a semblance of   
organization on the school grounds, but now there were students scattered here   
and there, talking and looking at others as they tried for the events, girls   
looking and giggling at boys and boys looking and checking out the girls --   
there was many a male observer of the girl volleyball tryouts, for reasons Ranma   
didn't quite understand. What was so interesting about a bunch of girls running   
around after a ball? This was one thing that made his travels with his fa--  
Genma not so bad; he may lack some social skills, but at least he didn't have   
the odd and stupid behaviors that seemed to come with them. If being raised   
'normally' had him do something as pointless and uninteresting as watching girls   
play volleyball, he was glad to have been raised on the road.  
  
"Well, Gourry, looks to me that basketball and kendo tryouts are next to   
each other over there," he pointed, "so I guess that'd be a good place to go,   
since we're both trying for those." He started on his way, Gourry matching his   
pace.  
  
Gourry diverted his gaze from the volleyball fields as they passed it. "I   
don't have to try for kendo, Ranma. I'm automatically in since I'm the captain   
of the kendo team." he said.  
  
"You are?" Ranma replied, surprised. Then he shrugged. "Guess it makes   
sense. No point in having you try when it's proven you're the best in school."   
he nodded knowingly. He counted Gourry lucky. Sometimes recognition of skill   
gave pass-bys, sometimes it gave constant questioning. He had gotten the latter   
most of his life, Gourry had gotten the former. Ranma just gave that thought a   
mental shrug, not one to bother over things people can't actually control.  
  
The two arrived to the basketball tryouts, entering the fenced perimeter to   
stand in line. Ranma observed the one-on-one between the student and his   
opponent, unwillingly tuning out the sounds, and Gourry's voice, as he noted the   
moves of the game. By the time it was his turn, he only did a quick left-right-  
left feint to pass on his opponent's left and slam the ball in the net with an   
easy small jump, hanging from the rim for a second before returning to the   
ground.  
  
"N- not bad, Inverse." the assistant coach said, marking his opinion on his   
clipboard. He glanced at the captain of the basketball team, who had been   
Ranma's testing opponent, and was looking back, a baffled look on his face.  
  
Giving a nervous smile, Ranma got out of the court area, leaning on a   
fence, waiting to see Gourry in action. He didn't get to, however. "You're   
good." a soft voice stated from behind him.  
  
Twirling around, knowing that voice, he practically slammed head first in   
the fence. "Mei!" His hands went against the chainlink, fingers squeezing the   
metal, bending it to his fingers' form.  
  
Not at all bothered by his ouburst, she continued. One finger tapped a link   
next to Ranma's hand, indicating she had noticed. "You really are the world's   
greatest martial artist. So do you really bring trouble wherever you go?" she   
asked, her voice still soft and gentle, almost still stating fact like before.  
  
Ranma blinked, confused. "What? Mei, what are you talking about? What   
happened to you last night?" he asked, enerved, pressing against the fence.  
  
She slowly shook her head, a few hairs freeing themselves from the rest and   
coming in front of her face softly. One hand gently came up to replace them   
behind her ear. "I--" she began, but was interrupted as three very happy and   
cheerful girls shoved her aside to stand in front of Ranma.  
  
"Hiii!!!" the three chorused, huddled next to each other and their arms to   
their sides, having the effect of forwarding the part of their anatomy that   
found itself squeezed between the arms. Ranma blinked and froze, not used to   
cheery girls coming on to him, and was glad there was a fence between him and   
them.  
  
"Err... hi." he returned, weakly motioning with one hand. He turned to look   
at Mei, who was now walking away. "Mei!" he called, pressing himself against the   
fence, but she just continued on her way.  
  
"Hey, you were really good there." the first one, on the left, said.  
  
"Yeah, are you on a team or something?" the one in the middle added.  
  
"You must be a professional!" the third continued, getting glares from the   
two others, angry and envious.  
  
Ranma's eyes darted from one girl to another, bigsweating as despite his   
usual cluelessness he was getting the message quite clearly from those girls. He   
slowly removed his hands from the chainlink fence, half-taking a step back. "I,   
uh... just practice, is all...I, um..." His eyes darted from one girl to   
another, more and more scared by the warm and inviting smiles with the   
mischievous gleaming eyes of each girl, and he didn't need to read their body   
language to know what was in their mind.  
  
A hand on his shoulder saved his twisted tongue; Gourry, who had seen   
Ranma's predicament after beating the basketball team captain, had decided to   
save him from the energetic and forward trio. "Hey, Ranma, you coming for the   
next tryout?" he asked.  
  
Looking up, Ranma sighed as he saw who saved him. "Yeah, sure, no prob." he   
replied, turning around. He turned a weak smile to the girls, "See ya later." he   
felt he had to say, even if he knew it was a mistake. A deep mistake. Thankful   
the entrance to the fenced basketball court was the opposite of where the girls   
were, he hurried out and towards the kendo tryout.  
  
"Thanks, Gourry." he said once at a safe distance.  
  
"Hey, no problem, Ranma." the tall blonde cheerily returned. "You're not   
the first guy I've seen fall to pieces in front of girls, especially those   
three." he chuckled.  
  
"I did not--" Ranma started to deny, but let out his breath in a long sigh.   
"Yeah, I guess I do, sometimes." he admitted. "Who were those three, anyway? I   
don't remember them in my class..." he trailed, looking over his shoulder, but   
not seeing the girls.  
  
Gourry shrugged. "They're in 5-C like me." he said. "The tall one with the   
long purple hair is Nana, the shortest one with the brown hair is Saki, and the   
green-haired girl is Mio." he explained.  
  
"Ah." Ranma replied. And promptly didn't ask more, focusing himself on more   
positive thoughts as he approached the crowds surrounding the tatami mats where   
the kendo tryouts were held.  
  
*******  
  
On the other side of the courtyard, three girls were talking together, one   
leaning on the perimeter fence. "He's mine." that one said, in a tone not very   
appropriate for a young girl, dark and serious.  
  
"HA!" the shortest one scoffed. "If anyone's, he's mine! Just because he's   
with that girl doesn't mean you have any right on him!" she argued.  
  
"You're both delusional!" the tallest one said, flipping a strand of her   
long hair over her shoulder. "I can't see such a man being with harridans like   
you two! It's obvious he's interested in me..." She fanned herself with a hand,   
eyes closed, thus missing the scowl for her short companion.  
  
The third, on the other hand, only smiled confidently, head a little   
lowered as she leaned on the fence, one finger coming up to adjust her glasses   
from the side of the frame. "Well, in that case, I say may the best girl win."   
She smiled to her competition.  
  
The brunette glowered to her. "Damn right... and I'm gonna win." She turned   
around. "Gotta go to kendo tryouts... see ya later." she said, losing her angry   
tone for a second before leaving.  
  
"Hmph!" the other exclaimed, turning around as well, lowering one hand   
rapidly and letting down her yo-yo. It steadily spinned at the end of its cord.   
"You shouldn't even try, you know I'll win." she said to the remaining girl   
before leaving.  
  
Not leaving her post on the fence, the last girl left merely smiled,   
confident and mysterious, raising one hand holding a tiny wire, a small spark of   
electricity running down its path.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma had actually wondered if he could do it when he was told the rules of   
the kendo tryout; disarm your opponent without hurting him. Being quicker and   
more agile than his adversary helped absorb his strikes so not to loose his   
grip, being stronger gave a good advantage, but to simply disarm his opponent   
took a good deal of actual skill. Which was, Ranma reasoned, the reason the   
coach had made it the tryout test.  
  
Still, the basics he had learned from his mo- from Nodoka had come in   
handy, allowing him not to fall for a number of tricks, long enough to get his   
bearings of his opponent's speed and skill, as well as picking up a few things.   
Yet, his edge in speed barely made up for his lack in skill, and even though   
Ranma was sure his display so far had gotten him qualified, he was determined   
not to lose.  
  
Feint, strike, block, counter, dodge, block, duck, strike, strike, block.   
'Gotta find a weakness.' Block, push away, strike, strike, block, dodge,   
counter, block. 'Gotta try something...' Side attack, blocked, twist of the   
wrist, counterclock twirl of the bokkens, ended with a upward swipe; the bokken   
didn't go flying like in the movies. 'Darn... he can really hold unto- waitasec!   
Let's try this again!' he thought, realizing something.  
  
Attack on the other side, blocked, twist, clockwise twirl, swipe. Ranma's   
eyes widened a bit. 'That's it! I know how he holds his bokken now!' Strike,   
strike, strike, all blocked, but used to put his opponent's weapon in the right   
position, and a hit just above the guard with a slight twist disarmed his   
adversary, bokken flying to the side. Ranma quickly leveled the tip of his   
weapon to the boy's throat, whom held his hands up in defeat.  
  
And the seriousness of the moment was destroyed when the surrounding crowd   
started applauding.  
  
The assistant coach came towards the challenger, who was currently rubbing   
the back of his head in discomfort, bokken down. "Very good, Inverse." he   
complimented, writing on his clipboard. "You make up your lack of skill   
beautifully, but I wonder if you'll be as lucky when it's time to actually hit   
your opponent." He turned around, not letting Ranma reply. "Consider yourself   
in. Good luck." he added before leaving the mats.  
  
Not knowing weither he had just been complimented or insulted, Ranma   
wordlessly stepped off the tryout area, handing his bokken to the next in line.   
Giving a brief nod to all the guys congratulating him, brushing off the slaps on   
the shoulders, Ranma made his way to the high blond spot a bit distant from the   
crowd.  
  
"Come on, Gourry." he told the tall boy, tone of voice rather   
disinterested. "I have another tryout to go to." He didn't even pause as he   
passed him, only kept his steady walk towards the karate tryout.  
  
Slightly puzzled, not really understanding Ranma's lack of enthusiasm,   
Gourry nevertheless followed. Having already performed his soccer tryout while   
Ranma had been waiting for kendo, he didn't have anything else to do for the   
rest of the period, and while lunch was next, they weren't allowed to go yet.   
And even though he was curious as to how Lina was doing, having seen Ranma   
perform so admirably against the kendo club's second, he was more tempted to   
witness Ranma's skills in karate.  
  
That very thing was on Ranma's thoughts, as well. 'Karate... I haven't done   
pure karate since I was a kid. Those moves are so far ago that I don't use them   
or they're melded into everything else...' He looked up ahead; thankfully, the   
line for trying against the karate captain was long, and he'd have a chance to   
get a refresher's course in the moves.  
  
"Say, Gourry," he wondered, eyes not leaving the opponents, "how come it   
wasn't you testing the students at the kendo tryout?" Those kicks and moves were   
beginning to feel familiar, but...  
  
"Well, Ranma, the other captains aren't seniors... I'm the only one, and I   
have to do the other tryouts anyway." he answered.  
  
He nodded. "I guess that makes sense..." Punch, punch, block... all coming   
back, slowly. "See ya in a bit." he said, going to the rack to get a standard   
gi, mandatory even for only a tryout. Ranma had never understood the utility of   
the thing; after all, unless you planned to wear a gi all the time like po-   
Genma, what were the chances of being attacked only when you're wearing a gi? It   
was better to learn to fight in an outfit that was more practical and you could   
wear in more situations. But, he supposed, it wasn't everyone who expected a   
fight around every corner. Tightening his belt, making sure his movements   
weren't too restricted, Ranma made his way to the edge of the tatami mats,   
waiting his turn.  
  
Which didn't take long; after a student's rather brief defeat, the two   
following boys, apparently friends of his, decided upon the safe route and left   
with him. 'Oh well,' Ranma shrugged, 'the faster this is over, the faster I can   
stop attracting attention.' Without further ado, he gave his name to the   
assistant coach and stepped in front of his adversary. He gave a quick bow and   
he copied the captain's ready stance.  
  
'Nothing to it... just focus on using pure karate.' Block, punch,   
counterblock, block, step back. 'Harder than I thought... gotta fight the urge   
to cream this guy with other martial arts.' Dodge, dodge, block, counter. 'He's   
pretty quick... come on, memory, do your thing.' Kick, block, pushing the foot   
aside, but his opponent was already regaining his balance.  
  
Blocking a fist with an open palm, Ranma had to restrain himself from   
simply grabbing the fist, twisting his hand to grab the wrist and throwing his   
opponent into the wall twenty feet away. Throwing him on the mat would probably   
count as a judo throw; the wall, Ranma was mostly sure, was pretty much off-  
limits.  
  
Ranma threw a quick kick to his opponent's chest, while his fist was still   
extended; the block came, barely in time, from the other arm. Unsure if it   
counted as karate, but thinking he might as well try it, Ranma twisted on   
himself, foot still on his adversary's arm, letting his upper body fall, one   
hand coming down, rising his other foot to swipe at the boy's chest. The karate   
club captain leaned back in time, letting his arms be pushed to the side as the   
kick continued its spin, knowing he had time to recover while his challenger got   
back up.  
  
Hand pushing on the ground to back him up, Ranma twisted to get back on his   
feet, then took a step back to return to his ready stance, avoiding barely the   
quick kick/punch combo in time. He raised an arm for a pre-emptive block of the   
punch he knew was following and took the half-second it gained him to launch a   
punch of his own to his opponent's midsection; it hadn't connected yet when   
Ranma looked up to the boy's eyes, seeing the brief moment of confusion in them   
that precedes realization, allowing the smallest of arrogant smiles on his lips   
as his punch connected, part of him enjoying the shock he could see displayed in   
the round slightly dilated irises, the karate club captain's body rising a few   
inches in the air from the blow, bits of saliva escaping opening lips.  
  
A blink of an eye, and the world seemed to return to normal speed, Ranma's   
adversary falling on hand and knees, holding his hurting stomach with a groan.   
He retracted his arms, relaxing to a simple stand, and reaching down offered a   
hand to his fallen foe.  
  
The boy took it, pulling himself up. He grimly noted that Ranma's hand and   
arm didn't strain, even less move, as he did so. Eyes narrowing the slightest   
bit as he stood, the karate club captain regarded his adversary with a new eye,   
wondering just what the boy who had hit him so hard was truly capable of,   
outside of a karate tryout. And how much he had been holding back.  
  
Offering a weak smile, Ranma stepped back and bowed, waiting for the   
captain to bow and raise before rising himself, showing a bit of respect. He   
then left the mats, undoing his belt as he approached the assistant coach.  
  
"That move wasn't exactly conventional, Inverse," the man warned, writing   
on his clipboard, "but since it didn't do any real harm, I can overlook it for   
the moment." He hooked his pen inside the clip. "The way things are going, it's   
a good bet you're in, Inverse, but I'd brush up on my karate moves if I were   
you." he suggested, waving a raised finger around.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Was already planning to," he said honestly, "but thanks for   
the warning." Receiving a quick nod from the man, Ranma went to the rack and   
quickly returned the gi, happy to step out of the thing. 'Done... here's to   
hoping that I didn't go too much out of normal bounds...' Sighing, he went back   
to find Gourry, easily spotted, as usual.  
  
"Hey! Way to go, Ranma! You really got him with that trick of yours!" the   
tall boy complimented.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied less than intelligently, blinking.  
  
Gourry slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, come on! I saw through that   
easily! Starting on the defensive to make him overconfident, doing that kick to   
test his reflexes, then falling back to make him reach too far as he followed   
you. I saw you start that block early, you knew exactly what he was going to do!   
It was brilliant!" he said, clapping Ranma on the shoulder again.  
  
"It was?" Ranma blinked again. That wasn't how he remembered it. Then   
again, his subconscious was capable of great battle planning, which he realized   
only after the fact. Or maybe it was just Gourry seeing things. "Well, maybe,   
but I still need to brush up on my karate." he replied.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno about that, Ranma, but I can help you with kendo if   
you want. You're good, but you won't beat Shiro again with only basics." he   
warned.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I suppose..." He wasn't about to say he needed help, but   
he'd be damned before he'd let himself be beaten if he could avoid it. Even if   
the outcome wasn't as important as fights in his old life used to be. He shook   
his head to prevent stirring up unwanted memories. "Hey, I wonder how Lina's   
doing." he asked Gourry.  
  
The kendoist pointed. "I think I see a spot of red hair at the tennis   
courts, could be her." he replied.  
  
"Well, let's go." Up ahead, the redhaired girl was difficult to make out,   
although she seemed to be winning the match. Ranma could hardly imagine Lina   
playing tennis, but if the way the girl wielded her racket was any indication,   
it couldn't be anyone but her.  
  
It was 15-40. Lina was one point away from winning the match. All she had   
to do was return the serve with her traditional powerful swing, and her opponent   
would never know what went by her. Eyes focused on the ball, completely   
concentrated as the girl threw it upwards, ready to serve, she was psyched up,   
ready to go, nothing could get to her, nothing could--  
  
"Go Lina!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*POW*  
  
Ranma and Gourry watched Lina slowly fall backwards, the right side of her   
face red from the tennis ball that had hit it.  
  
"Ranma, I am seriously very afraid for your life right now." Gourry said.  
  
"So am I, Gourry," Ranma replied, "so am I."  
  
Red-faced, and not because of the tennis ball, Lina Inverse slowly got up,   
giving a glare that would put Death to shame, directed straight at her brother.   
Slowly, ever-so-slowly, she turned to face her adversary, returning to a ready   
position.  
  
On the other side of the court, the poor girl, already shaken up by hitting   
someone in the face with her serve, was even more afraid by Lina's glare and   
angry face turned her way, and could not shake more if someone had put an   
enormous tarantulas on her shoulder and it was crawling up her face. Barely   
holding unto her tennis racket, she slowly reached for another ball, readied   
herself and, after taking a steadying breath, let it fly. And saw it fly back   
past her before she could blink.  
  
"Point, match, Inverse!" the referee called, raising one arm towards the   
winner's side of the court.  
  
Lina's head immediately swiveled to look at Ranma.  
  
Who offered a weak smile in apology. "Hey, good going, sis, you won..." he   
tried. And could almost hear a growl in return. 'Uh oh...' Ranma raised his   
hands in defense, taking a step back even with the chainlink fence between him   
and her. He was rather glad the door out of the courts was away on one side, but   
even the detour wouldn't deter Lina from coming to get him. The chainlink fence   
wouldn't stop Lina either, for that matter. Nor would anyone or anything, short   
of Father himself, and he was a bit too far away to be of any help, sadly.  
  
And then, the unthinkable happened. Lina seemingly calmed down, standing   
somehow relaxed, one hand on her hip, the other brushing back her hair as she   
lowered her head a bit, eyes closed with a small smile. "Oh, no harm done,   
brother," she started, rubbing off her right cheek - Ranma could feel the tingle   
of magic being used, probably Lina hiding an healing spell under her hand - "you   
were only trying to cheer me on, after all. How could I be mad at you for that,   
I did win, didn't I?" she said, ending with a dazzling smile.  
  
Which scared Ranma to no end. "S-s-sis, what are you doing?" he stammered,   
taking another step back for good measure.  
  
Lina removed her hand, putting it on her hip as well, putting more weight   
on one foot. "Come on, Ranma, aren't you listening? I'm saying that it's no big   
deal, forget about it, okay?" She smiled again, looking even nicer.  
  
And making Ranma even more scared. "Y-y-you really sure about this?" he   
asked shakily, gulping.  
  
"Sure I'm sure." she answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, dear brother,   
Gourry, I have another tryout to go to. See ya!" She did a little wave before   
leaving the courts, still smiling.  
  
After a small moment of contemplation, Gourry put a hand on Ranma's   
shoulder. "It's been nice knowing you." he said solemnly.  
  
Ranma stood still for another moment. There was no denying it; for Lina to   
act like that, her revenge would be more than he had ever suffered his whole two   
and a half years in Nerima. It'd probably be just acting sweet for a good time   
just to make him sweat and afraid of her impending revenge, too. Lina *could* be   
that cruel.  
  
"Yeah, it's been nice knowing me too." he replied, almost longingly.   
"Better enjoy what little life I have left before Lina takes it." He turned   
around, going back to the gym. "I'm hungry, let's go for lunch..." he offered.  
  
Gourry ran the few steps to be back next to him. "But, Ranma, there's still   
a bit over 5 minutes before the period is over, and we can't leave before that."   
he argued, sounding worried, eyes looking for the coach.  
  
He shrugged in reply, getting to the table next to the gym entrance. "I   
don't know about you, Gourry, but I don't think the coach could be more on my   
case than he already is." he said, taking a paper on the table and filling it   
with his name and choice of events, not bothering to write more than the four he   
wanted to. "Whadya think, Gourry?" he asked, turning to face the boy. "Gourry?"   
He blinked, puzzled. "Why do you look nervous like that?" Only receiving a   
finger pointing behind him as an answer, Ranma turned around.  
  
"I would think it is because of me." coach Fujisawa said, standing right in   
front of Ranma, looking down on him. Ranma copied Gourry and added a sweatdrop   
to the back of his head. "And contrary to what you believe, I am not, as you   
say, 'on your case'. I was merely encouraging you to do your best, and I must   
say I was not disappointed." he smiled. "Very few athletes can boast being this   
good in so many different sports. And that is why I would ask a service of you,   
but before, I'd like to ask you a question; do you know how to play tennis?" the   
man asked, putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder to guide him back towards the   
tennis courts.  
  
A bit overwhelmed and confused, Ranma took a second to answer. "Yeah, I'm   
pretty good." he answered, mouth working faster than his brain once again.   
Tennis was, actually, one of the few sports outside martial arts he had learned,   
and not of his own volition. That one, he had learned because of Nabiki; her   
hobby of playing tennis to stay fit got her a rival on the inside courts of   
Tokyo U., and since the girl couldn't beat Nabiki one-on-one, she challenged her   
to a double match. And guess who was caught as Nabiki's partner, since the   
challenger took her regional champ boyfriend?  
  
"Oh, really?" the coach replied, acting a bit surprised, but interested.   
"Well, since we still have about five minutes before the end of the period, how   
about a little match? I'm curious as to how versatile you can be..." he said,   
opening the door to the tennis courts.  
  
Having been lead this far, Ranma stopped before entering. "Umm... can I ask   
why?" he wondered, curious.  
  
The man turned to face him. "Truth be told, I need someone to replace the   
assistant coach who's supposed to teach tennis, and if you're as good at it as   
you seem to be in other sports, you're gonna be it." he smiled, pointing at him.  
  
"Me?!?" Ranma's eyes went wide. "I can't teach tennis! I'm supposed to be a   
student here, not a teacher!" he protested.  
  
"I was under the impression you wanted to be a dojo sensei, Ranma, and you   
can't teach?" The coach's smile grew at Ranma's scowl. "Plus, you get a boost on   
your final GPA. Small, but nothing to sneeze at. But first, you have to be good   
enough at tennis." he said, in a way that let believe he didn't think Ranma had   
what it took.  
  
'Just how does this guy knows this stuff about me?' he wondered to himself,   
trying to restrain his impulse reply of "Alright, you're on!" that his ego   
wanted to get out.  
  
"Good, here's your racket." the coach replied, handing him one. "I'll take   
the other side, you can serve first." He turned to go at his place.  
  
'... ... Did I say that aloud? Damn...' Sighing, Ranma looked at his   
racket, turning it to find the best grip as he entered the court. Nabiki's   
challenge had been some six months ago, but he had kept going to the Tokyo U.   
courts about every two weeks, for a number of reasons. Besides getting away from   
Nerima, and working for Nabiki the rest of the weekend, it allowed him to make   
some extra money from the various bets, as well as answer the various challenges   
he had received after beating the regional champ's ass with what had become his   
trademark move.  
  
Sighing again, dribbling the ball a few times to gather his resolve, Ranma   
set his mind towards the art of tennis. He stopped, grabbing the ball tight,   
noting the fuzzyness telling it to be new, and looked up to the coach, now his   
adversary, who gave him a quick nod of readiness. Ranma allowed himself a slight   
smirk. Well, if the man had asked for it, he'd get it, beginning with his   
trademark move.  
  
Instead of the traditional serve, swinging the ball into the air to hit it   
as it went down, Ranma used his reflexes, speed training and coordination to hit   
the ball as it went up; that had been his first question. Why bother waiting for   
the ball to get down if he was good enough to hit it as it went up? It gave an   
incredible advantage of surprise, especially with his strength.  
  
So, after a few seconds of staring, Ranma launched his trademark serve with   
his usual speed, the ball barely rising high enough before the racket slammed   
into it; the tennis ball squeezed itself to half its normal height as it sped   
towards the other side of the court, leaving a bit of its fuzz in the corner of   
opposite rectangle as well as making the green ground a bit darker, before   
whistling past the coach and hitting the fence, going straight through a hole to   
continue its trek on the other side.  
  
Barely having seen the ball, with even less time to register its   
trajectory, the referee looked at the court, spotting the small patch of fuzz,   
and seeing that it was within the perimeter Ranma had to hit inside of, declared   
a point for him.  
  
"That was... humm... you surprised me there, Inverse." the coach managed,   
the hand holding his racket scratching the back of his head, as he looked   
between where the ball hit the court and where it went through the fence, the   
chainlink visibly stretched apart. 'She told me he had a mean fast serve, but   
this is practically impossible!' Turning back to face Ranma, he dug a ball out   
of his right pocket. "Why don't I serve next?" he offered, already dribbling the   
ball.  
  
Ranma shrugged, getting ready on his side. "Go ahead." The serve came,   
swift and powerful, yet Ranma easily sidestepped away from its path in time to   
have the room to swing, sending the ball speeding in a straight line to the   
other side. Fujisawa rushed to run left, and with a wide swing returned the ball   
to Ranma, who had taken the few seconds to get closer to the net, and was thus   
in an excellent position to send the ball back in the far corner, scoring   
another point.  
  
Genki Fujisawa stopped in mid-turn, lowering his racket and rubbing the   
back of his neck. 'Either his sister didn't exagerate enough his talent, or I'm   
getting a bit too rusty.' Looking at Ranma again, he decided on the former. Even   
if he didn't have any skill, he certainly had the edge in speed and strength,   
multiple fold. He held up one hand to signal to stop. "I think you've proven   
yourself, Inverse." he said, walking over to him. "The job's yours, if you want   
it."  
  
Ranma walked a few steps to join him, returning the racket. "Well... I   
dunno... how big a boost are we talking about?" he asked, thinking it might not   
be so bad, especially if it was worth it.  
  
"Oh, half a letter grade, I think, if you do a good job." he answered.  
  
He blinked. "Meaning?"  
  
The coach smirked. "Meaning that if you get a high B+, for example, it'll   
go up to a low A-. As I said, it's small, but it can make a difference. I'm sure   
you can use it." he smiled, putting the rackets on the rack.  
  
Biting down the outburst about his grades not being that low, Ranma   
reasoned with himself that that remark could be said to anyone, even the best of   
students. "Well, as long as it don't make me work more, sure." he agreed.  
  
"Great! And no, it won't. Only during the remaining gym classes. And--" he   
stopped, interrupted by the bell. "I guess we can continue later. You can go."   
he said.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Thanks. Later, sensei!" He turned and ran off to get inside,   
rushing to be at the cafeteria in time to have the good food.  
  
Watching him run off, the man wondered how things would be with the boy if   
he had had him all through high school, and not the three weeks at the end of   
his senior year. 'I guess I'll never know...' he told himself.  
  
His musings interrupted by a tap on his arm, he turned to face the student.   
"Yes?"  
  
"So, did he accept?" Lina asked, her confident smile saying she already   
knew the answer.  
  
Fujisawa nodded. "He did. How did you know he'd fall for that teaching   
comment?" he asked her.  
  
Lina's smirk grew as she raised a finger, one eye closing. "I *am* his   
sister, after all." she said, touch of amusement in her voice. "Now, if you'll   
excuse me, I have an announcement to make." she added quickly before running   
off.  
  
The coach raised an eyebrow, looking at her go. "I didn't know she was in   
the school radio..."  
  
Lina could not be more happy that Ranma had agreed; she had been expecting   
it, but it still felt so good that her brother was walking so blindly and   
readily into her plan.  
  
***Tiny Flashback***  
  
"Sure I'm sure." Lina answered Ranma's stuttering question, already getting   
some twisted pleasure out of seeing him so nervous. "Now, if you'll excuse me,   
dear brother, Gourry, I have another tryout to go to. See ya!" Waving goodbye,   
Lina kept her facade smile as she left the courts.  
  
It was all she could do not to explode in laughters. What Ranma had done   
wasn't that bad, but she'd be damned if she just let it go. Hitting him wouldn't   
be quite appropriate, not to mention useless, so that left only another option;   
messing with his head. And she already had what seemed like a good start.  
  
"Inverse!" a loud voice called.  
  
Startled, Lina turned on herself quickly, ready to glare to death whoever   
disturbed her. Then quickly stopped. "Sensei?" she asked the man, looking up   
embarrassedly.  
  
"That was a good match you played there, Inverse." he complimented,   
sticking a thumb back to the tennis courts. "You've got talent, even if you got   
disturbed, there." he said.  
  
Lina blushed ever so. "Well, I've had lessons." she replied.  
  
The man nodded. "Well, that's good, since I've been looking for someone   
good enough in tennis to coach the other students. Interested?" he offered.  
  
"Me?" she blinked. She didn't think herself able to teach, and even less to   
her 'fellow students'. She wasn't exactly liked by the other teenagers. Not   
hated, but not liked either. Her fancy personality, less than mild temper and   
the fact that she was a shrine priest's daughter tended to make people uneasy   
around her, and only few were easy-going enough to get along with her. Not to   
mention... "I don't think I have the patience to teach, sensei." she replied. "I   
can barely put up with my brother when I help him with his homework." Her   
eyebrow twitched once at one of many bad memories.  
  
"I see... well, that's too bad." he sighed. Then got an idea. "Say, is   
anyone else here a student of your tennis instructor, or that you know is good   
at tennis?" he pressed.  
  
Lina thought quickly. "Well, hum... are you sure it's okay to get a student   
to do this?" she wondered.  
  
"Oh, the board doesn't agree with hiring a new teacher only for the four   
remaining classes of the year, but I just think they're short on the budget. And   
since it's only for a few days, they deemed the thing unimportant and let me   
give extra credit to any student I see fit." he explained. "You sure you can't   
think of anyone?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry. Like I said, just helping my broth--" she   
stopped and blinked to herself, not believing she hadn't remembered before. And   
it would be perfect for revenge, too! Ranma would never know what hit him. "I   
don't know why I didn't think of it before!" she exclaimed, trying to sound   
oblivious and innocent. "It's my brother who first taught me tennis. I haven't   
seen him play in awhile, but he says he's really good and beat a regional champ   
that was playing at Tokyo U. I'm sure he'd appreciate the opportunity, since he   
wants to be a dojo sensei and all, so if he's unsure ask him about knowing how   
to teach." she said, smiling widely all the while.  
  
The man nodded. "Good, I'll ask him." A quick look around told him that   
Ranma was about to leave the grounds, and early at that. "I'll go catch him.   
Thanks." With good pace, he made his way to the boy.  
  
With a smirk, Lina hurried to her last tryout.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Hurrying out of the girls' locker room, Lina made her way to the radio   
room, in time to see the student announcer in the soundproof booth start his big   
announcement.  
  
"Attention, all seniors. In spite of the rumor of lack of funds even with   
your contribution, over the course of this weekend, the board has managed to   
find the money necessary for us to have a prom, and a decent one at that, in the   
reception hall of the biggest hotel in town. It'll be at 7 pm on the Saturday   
after the finals, in less than three weeks, and don't forget, as tradition   
states, the girls ask the boys, so have fun!"  
  
Just as he was about to turn the mic off, Lina burst into the booth,   
distracting him long enough to grab his arm before he hit the button. Pushing   
him aside, rolling to the other side on his chair with a shocked, mute   
expression, Lina grabbed the mic and took a breath.  
  
"Listen up, people! I'd like to congratulate my brother, Ranma Inverse, for   
becoming the new temporary tennis coach for the rest of the year for the senior   
class. Fujisawa-sensei said he was really impressed with his ability and   
athletic skills." While that wasn't exactly true, it wasn't exactly false,   
either. Now for revenge. "And for the girls interested out there, I would like   
to add that my brother is new to town and single. Thank you!" Done, she stepped   
back from the mic, letting the real announcer click it off. Only smiling to his   
angry scowl, she left the booth, almost skipping to the cafeteria, where she   
knew her brother was.  
  
Oh, she knew that the kind of situation that she had just sparked was more   
or less the reason that Ranma had left his previous life, but unlike that one,   
there was considerably less chance of things running out of control, of powerful   
martial artists beating the crap out of each other and of people getting   
terribly hurt. No, there would only be a lot of embarrassment, especially for   
Ranma, and even though it would only last the three short weeks until the prom,   
and could be stopped anytime by Ranma accepting a girl's proposal, it was one   
hell of a payback.  
  
Still, she was terribly glad she wasn't in Ranma's shoes right now.   
  
*******  
  
  
  
To be continued in Part 2: Same Old, New Twist  
  
Anyone care to imagine Ranma's situation?  



End file.
